


give me a chance 20

by Anne_30486



Category: Lay兴
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_30486/pseuds/Anne_30486





	give me a chance 20

“哦。”张艺兴的腰跟着他收紧的胳膊往前蹭了蹭，蹭到他的胯下亲密地贴着他半个月没动过的欲望。  
一动LAY的脑子里满是某种黄色废料，好像能透过张艺兴的衣服想象出他纤细的身体赤裸着在他怀里扭腰的模样，细细喘着气说LAY总我要，好像隔着衣服挤进他的身体，在紧致潮湿的甬道里摩擦顶得他叫出声来，自动脑补出的烫人的温度和温热的感觉让他越来越硬。  
“我没有动哦LAY总。”张艺兴轻声在他耳畔说道，手指往下按住他挺立起来的欲望，“怎么就硬了呀。”  
“那怎么办呢宝贝。”LAY撞了一下他的屁股，好像坚硬挤进了他的股沟让他一抖，“你要不要。”  
张艺兴的手指去解他的腰带，在寂静的办公室里发出清脆的金属碰撞声，他另一只手还勾着他的脖子，看上去没什么越分之举，手指像条清凉的蛇缠住他滚烫的阴茎，逗弄着底下的两个小球，LAY的气息明显不稳，低头往他脖颈里埋闻他身上的奶香，揽着腰的那只手去扒他的裤子，贪婪地捏他柔软的两团屁股肉，他有反应，LAY都没去想是他想要还是被他逗得想要，反正他有反应了。  
食指在他褶皱处打转，刺激得他往前缩，有反应的性器隔着裤子顶着LAY的小腹，张艺兴面对着他坐在他大腿上脚根本够不到地，整个身体全靠在LAY身上，听见他拉开抽屉的声音，随后后穴感觉到了一阵凉意，张艺兴抽着气说你都在你办公室里备什么啊！  
“没有啊宝宝，护手霜。”  
“没关系，我以后会备上的。”  
两句话的功夫他的身体里进了两根手指不停地转动扩张，按压着他的肠壁让他前面更难受地翘起来，他捏着LAY的肩膀，两腿叉开跪在椅子的剩余部分往前移，直到感觉到头部浅浅地插入股缝，冲着已被扩张的花蕾去。  
“宝宝你放松……太紧了。”  
他以极慢的速度往下坐，阴茎头部慢慢顶开他的肠肉往深处插，漫长地好像吞不完一样直到彻底进入他的身体张艺兴才放松了腰。  
怀里的人呜咽一声，他全身的重力全压在他的胯上，动一动腰就惹得他一阵喘，无法触到地面的感觉让他不踏实地感受着被放大的快感。还是太紧了，好像不适应般的一阵阵缩紧身体，“宝宝……宝宝别怕。”他猛地一顶腰，肉棒稍稍退出后用力冲撞他的身体，顶得他身子一颤，模模糊糊的呻吟在他嘴里打了个转没有吐出来。  
他小声发着粘人的鼻音，身体在LAY怀里升温，紧紧搂着他的脖子把滚烫的气息往他衣领里吐。  
“再亲我一下。”  
张艺兴刚贴上他的脸LAY抓着他的腰重复大幅度地顶弄，他的吻从LAY的下巴滑到耳垂，再滑回来，不敢叫出声，只能紧紧抱着他大口大口地喘气。  
门响的那一声差点没把张艺兴吓出命来，助理将文件放在桌子上，看了一眼亲密抱着老板的张艺兴，LAY面色如常地抬眼，两个人的交合处被桌子挡住，他看到的只是已经见过多次的他赖在老板怀里而已。  
门又响了一下，助理出去了张艺兴都没缓过来，吓得他后背冒汗，几乎感受不到体内的异物，直到LAY把他抱起来压在桌子上，抬着他的腿开始大开大合地抽插，没法抑制的呻吟溢满了整个房间。  
“宝宝，你压着的是他刚送进来的文件，别弄湿了。”  
张艺兴被他砸得失神，手心都是汗，哆嗦着往身下探，身下都是纸质文案，笔记本被移到一边，他的后穴被肏弄得开始分泌出汁液，进出的动作带了淫色的水声，他怕得拿手去堵，LAY抓着他的手在两个人的交合处摸，潮乎乎的，他带着眼泪呻吟说别……会湿……  
“你已经湿了宝宝。”  
“你的……文件……”  
“那不重要，你最重要。”  
张艺兴脸色潮红，晕乎乎地想哦，我最重要。突发奇想问他：“张艺兴……重要……还是……Issing重要……”  
“你喜欢我还是喜欢和我上床。”  
嗯——没有回答就反问他——张艺兴一边被顶弄得一颤一颤被快感一遍一遍冲刷一边拉着理智回答：“都……都喜欢……”  
“我也是。”LAY从他身体里退出来抓起纸巾把精液吐在里面，然后擦干净张艺兴的前面后面，好像骨头散架的张艺兴累得趴在他肩上说我内裤脏了。  
“没事，别穿了，反正晚上还得脱。”  
“晚上不脱！”  
“那等会再来一次。”  
“你不累吗？”  
“我不累，我们努努力造个孩子出来。”  
“放屁。”  
“讲道理，明明是你先摩蹭我的，给我蹭硬了又说是我的锅。”  
“谁知道你这么容易硬啊？你就是拿下半身思考。”  
“我天天对着助理你问问他我一直拿什么思考。”  
张艺兴被堵得接不上话了，LAY给他穿好裤子啄一下他的嘴巴：  
“乖，你最重要。”


End file.
